hellskitchenfandomcom-20200223-history
Relay Challenge
The Relay Challenge is a recurring challenge in Hell's Kitchen. Overview During this challenge, both teams would cook the same three dishes but could only have one person in each of their kitchens. At certain time intervals, Ramsay will tell the chefs to switch places, and the chef who was in the kitchen had limited time to tell their teammate about their progress. After the dishes are cooked, Ramsay would judge them based on appearance and cooking. The team with the most points is declared the winner. The purpose of this challenge is to work on team communication, timing, and to see how well they could multi task. History Season 2 Episode 3 marks the first time this challenge happened, when there were nine chefs remaining, 5 on the red team, 4 on the blue team. For that challenge, Ramsay asked both teams to cook three entrées, which were chicken, tortellini, and salmon. As the red team had an extra member, Heather sat out to even the numbers. Each chef had 5 minutes in the kitchen and 15 seconds to communicate with their teammate. While the blue team scored on the tortellini as the red team failed to cook theirs, the red team scored on both the chicken and salmon, winning the challenge 2-1. The red team went on a yacht ride with Ramsay, while the blue team had to do laundry. Season 4 On episode 9, the challenge happened when there were seven chefs remaining, 4 on the blue team, and 3 on the red team. For that challenge, both teams had to make scallops, John Dory and chicken. As the blue team had an extra member, Louross sat out to even the numbers. Each chef had six minutes in the kitchen and had only 15 seconds of communication time with their teammate. The red team scored on the scallop round, while the blue team scored on the John Dory. In the end, the red team scored on the chicken, and won the challenge 2-1. The red team was rewarded with a day at the beach, while the blue team had to work as Hell's Kitchen maintenance crew, spending all day taking care of the restaurant, including cleaning the red carpets. Season 8 On episode 10, the challenge also happened when there were seven chefs remaining, 4 on the red team, and 3 on the blue team. For that challenge, both teams had to make tagliatelle, salmon with lobster ragout, and poached chicken. Each chef had five minutes in the kitchen and 15 seconds to communicate with their teammate. Due to the imbalance on both teams, the blue team had each member go up twice, while Sabrina and Jillian went up twice for the red team. The blue team scored in the salmon round, as Jillian accidentally dropped the red team's salmon while taking it out of the oven, but the red team scored in the tagliatelle round. In the end, the blue team scored on the chicken, and won the challenge 2-1. The blue team went on a shopping spree at Sur La Table for kitchen equipment and lunch at Mélisse, while the red team had to take part in delivery day and clean up both kitchens. Season 10 On episode 15, the challenge also happened when there were seven chefs remaining, 4 on the blue team, and 3 on the red team. For that challenge, both teams had to make risotto, cod, and rack of lamb. Due to the imbalance on both teams, the red team had each member go up twice, while Justin and Clemenza went up twice for the blue team. Surprisingly, both teams failed to score on any of the three dishes, and as a result, Ramsay named both teams joint-losers. All the chefs were forced to detail the SUV's outside, clean the front entrance, and prep for that night's service, wasting a beach reward in Santa Monica. Season 11 On episode 15, the challenge happened when there were six chefs remaining, 3 on both teams. For that challenge, both teams had to make lamb, chicken, and halibut. Each chef had five minutes in the kitchen and 15 seconds to communicate with their teammate. Neither team scored on the lamb, but the blue team scored on both the chicken and the halibut, therefore winning the challenge 2-0. The blue team was rewarded with a helicopter tour of Los Angeles and visited Gillette Ranch to sample caviar, while the red team had to take in deliveries of potatoes and prep for that night's service. Season 15 On episode 11, the challenge happened when there were eight chefs remaining, 4 on both teams. For that challenge, both teams had to make sea bass, rack of lamb, and chicken. Both teams had five minutes to grab their ingredients to cook with their dishes. Then, each chef had five minutes in the kitchen and 15 seconds to communicate with their teammate. Both teams scored on the sea bass, while the red team scored on the lamb and the blue team scored on the chicken, making it a tie at 2. To break the tie, Ramsay went back to the sea bass and gave the blue team the win as their fish was cooked better. The blue team spent the day as VIPs at the Santa Anita horse racetrack, while the red team unloaded two 100-pound lambs into the kitchen and prepped both of them for that night's service. Trivia *On Season 10, this challenge produced the only time in the entire series which both teams were named joint-losers after a challenge. *In the six seasons this challenge was used, the blue team won the challenge the most in three different seasons. Category:Challenges